


Uta no Prince-sama Scenarios

by Natsume4321



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume4321/pseuds/Natsume4321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever imagined yourself having fluffy, romantic or down-right embarrassing moments with one of the princes? Yes? Read to find out how you both reacted then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you hug them...

Natsuki: (Y/N)-chan is sooo cute!!! *glomps you*

Tokiya: *feels very uncomfortable* Ahhh... you okay, (Y/N)?

Cecil: *hugs you back tightly* You are so warm, (Y/N)...

Ren: Little lamb~ Feeling little excited today, aren't we? *winks at you seductively*

Otoya: *rubs his head awkwardly and then pats your back* Hahaha... (Y/N)... I didn't know you like to hug.

Syo: *shocked* What are you doing?! What is somebody saw us? *sees Natsuki* Let's get out of here! *drags you to the roof top*

Masato: *body stiffens*  _Masato-kun? Masa-chan? Hello? You okay?_ *you start poking him*

Reiji: Kawaii~ *hugs you back and then kisses on your cheek*

Ranmaru: *blushes lightly* W-What are you-you doing? *stays frozen on the spot*

Ai: *looks at you blankly* According to my data, a person hugs when they are happy, depressed or for comfort.

Camus: Woman... I am a Count! Stop touching me you-you... peasant! *tries to escape from you*


	2. When you give them the song you composed...

Natsuki: *smiles widely* (Y/N)-chan songs are the best! Arigato... *hugs you*

Tokiya: *looks at the composed sheet* Thank you, (Y/N). I appreciate your efforts.

Cecil: *looks at you with watery eyes* Thank you, (Y/N). I will sing your beautiful song with all my heart.

Ren: *smiles a caring smile* Your songs are really something, Little lamb~

Otoya: Arigato~ I am so happy you wrote a song for me. I hope I write lyrics worthy of this tune.

Syo: Sankyu! Yosh! I am fired up to write the world's best lyrics!

Masato: *gives a soft smile* Thank you very much, (Y/N). I will put everything into writing the lyrics.

Reiji: *confused* (Y/N)-chan, don't you only compose for ST★RISH? Thank you a lot though, I will sing this song anyways.

Ranmaru: *frowns* I don't need your songs. *flinches when he sees tears coming out of your eyes* No... I didn't mean it like that...

Ai: *stares at you without any emotions* Don't you only compose for ST★RISH?

Camus: *tries to hum the tune* This is not going in a flow... *hands you the sheets back* Compose something worthy of professionals. *walks away*


	3. When you cook them dinner...

Natsuki: *sparkles in his eyes* (Y/N)-chan! I will cook cute things like... Piyo-chan cookies! *you sweat drop because you know how bad he is at cooking*  _It's o-okay..._ _I want to cook myself ..._ *he pouts cutely*

Tokiya: *shocked* (Y/N), are you cooking for me? *you giggle*  _Of course, who else would I cook for?_ *he tries to hide his blush*

Cecil: *smiles with affection* My princess, you should let the servants do the cooking. *you look at him cutely*  _But I want to cook for you... Prince..._ *his jaw hits the floor at your boldness*

Ren: What are you doing, Little lamb~?  _Can't you see I am cooking dinner for you?_ What are you cooking?  _Miso-soup and karage._ And you for dessert?  _You are impossible..._ *you roll your eyes at him*

Otoya: Yay!!! Thank you for cooking! I bet it is going to be delicious! *his face shows a lot of happiness*

Syo: Yosh! Sankyo, (Y/N)! I hope Natsuki doesn't come or it would be hell... *he seems scared*

Masato: Thank you very much, (Y/N)-san. I really appreciate your thoughts. Here, let me help you. *smiles gently*

Reiji: Kawii~ I can't wait to eat your delicious food! *gives you closed eyes smile as you blush*  _It's nothing much..._ Nope... Your cooking is really special!

Ranmaru: What in the world are you doing!? *you flinch at his loud voice*  _I thought since you were busy with practice, you might not have enough time to cook yourself..._ *he calms down* T-then, I hope you made some meat...

Ai: What are you cooking, (Y/N)?  _Ahh... this is called pasta, Ai-san._ I have never tried such a thing. Are you sure it is edible? *you smile at his curiosity*  _Why would I make something that is not edible?_ *he stares doubtfully at you for a long time* You are going to eat first. *you chuckle at his insecurity*

Camus: *stares at you*  _Is there something wrong, Camus-sempai?_ I am not a fan of spicy things. *you look down at the spicy chicken you are making* However, I won't mind trying it. *you look back at him again feeling grateful your efforts aren't wasted* But make sure you make caramel tea and cakes for desert!


	4. When you shop with them...

Natsuki: (Y/N)-chan! Look what I found! *you look up at him holding a Piyo-chan costume* I think you will look super cute in this♡

Tokiya: _My god, this is expensive but I love this purple dress..._ Did you say something, (Y/N)? _Ahhh... no. Do you want go home now?_ Hmmm... Ok. You go ahead, I am coming in a few minutes.  _Okay..._   *3 days later* *(Y/N) recieved a box with a note on top that said: It will look pretty on you, (Y/N)♡* *In the box lies a beautiful, puple dress*

Cecil: *runs around in the shop* Waaahhh! The kimonos look sooooo beautiful!!! Ne~ I want to see you in a kimono, 'K?  _Hai... If you say so._

Ren:  _Ren. Why are you in a women's shop? Everyone is staring._ *he grins* Why? Can't I help my girlfriend buy the perfect bikini? *you hit his head with a magazine*  _S-s_ _hut up!_

Otoya: It is fun shopping with you, (Y/N)! Oh, what do you want to make for dessert? *you pretend to think long and hard*  _Hmmm... What do you want, Otoya-chan?_ *he smiles widely* I reallyyyy love your strawberry muffins! Let's get the ingredients for it!

Syo: *he is in a completely another world* No-no way! Are you a fan of Hyuuga-sensei??? *you two hi-five loudly* (Y/N), lets buy as many merchandise as we can! *he looks around* That poster is cool! *drags you with him before you could protest*

Masato:  _Thank you for accompanying me, Masato-san._ No, it's fine. Besides it would be bad if you bought a piano that isn't fit for you. I would recommend you not to buy a grand piano, yet. *he keeps talking about piano with a passion that you have never seen*

Reiji: This is pretty as well! Mou~ At this rate we will buy the whole store, (Y/N)-chan! *you giggle at his child-like behavior*  _Then stop making me try so many dresses! Let's go already!_ Just this last one. I promise~ *he pouts at you*

Ranmaru: What the hell are you thinkin?! I can't go in a... women's store! *he blushes furiously and you decide to tease him a bit*  _Is it so wrong to help your girlfriend choose which bikini would suit her? My... I should have just asked Camus then._ *you look at him to see his reaction... he seems furious*Are you going to stand there all day long? Hurry up! And don't even think about asking Camus! *you giggle as he tries not to show that he is jealous*

Ai: *says in a monotone* My data says you have more than ten pairs of sandals. You don't need anymore shoes, (Y/N). *drags you out from the shoe shop to the nearby cafe*  _Mou~ The_ _shoes are so pretty..._ You have more than enough. *he knew he did have a point but you won't admit to that*

Camus: *truly smiles and has sparkles in his usually cold eyes* Shopping with you isn't so bad especially if we are looking for a birthday cake~  _You really like sweets don't you?_ Who doesn't? Sweets are a nessicity! *notices one of his many favorite cakes* Have you tried mont blanc?! *you deny* Have you been living in thsis world?


	5. When you watch a movie with them...

Natsuki: *he wanted to watch his favorite movie again, Chicken Little, since it reminds him of Piyo-chan. You were bored in the first five minutes, therefore, you slept on his lap the entire time as he patted you head*

Tokiya: *takes you to one of the expensive cinemas in Tokyo to watch* What do you want to watch, (Y/N)?  _Ahhh... I don't know. You can choose Toki~?_ *you and him ended up watching Romeo+Juliet with him commenting on how stupid both of them were and you defending the star-crossed lovers*

Cecil: *instead of watching a movie, he decides on anime marathon*. Princess~ We have to watch (list of your favorite animes) by tonight!  _Yosh! Let's do it!_ *you put in the first one of your many animes that you plan to watch*

Ren: You know, Little lamb~ It's my birthday today.  _Ohhhh... I didn't know that.  Happy Birthday Ren!_   I don't want to spend my birthday alone, so accompany me to watch a movie that has released today... *he smiles slyly*  _Sure! Which one?_ Fifty Shades of Grey. (You can imagine what would have happened)

Otoya: *you and him cuddle together on his bed, since Tokiya isn't here, and watch High School Musical. He sings along to the songs and you compliment on his ability to sing English songs*

Syo: *you aren't suprised at his choice of movie... Prince of Fight. You aren't that interested in the movie since there is too much action and not much romance, so you end watching his face for the whole time, from the look of determination to his smile*

Masato: *you dragged him with you to watch Titanic in a movie theater* *he was blushing the whole time because of some  _scenes_  and the fact that thete were mostly couples there* *he had to pat your back the at the end as you couldn't stop crying*

Reiji: *you and him decide to watch a chick-flick... more like you were forced to since you are not a fan of those movies... you had to comfort him in the end as he was sobbing hysterically*

Ranmaru: *both you and him are big fans of violence movies that's why you watched X-man. He prepared some fried chicken while you went out to buy some cold drinks*

Ai: *you wanted to make fun of him by putting on a sci-fic movie, A.I. (Artifical Intelligence) since his name is the same as the movie's. However your plan backfired as he was very interested in the movie... rather than you)

Camus: *you persuaded him into watching a Disney movie... more like emotionally blackmail. You put on Frozen to the latter's dismay. Throughout the movie you kept on mocking him on how he looked so much like Elsa while he just grunted at your nonsense*

▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀


	6. When you ask them for a piggy-back ride...

Natsuki: Of course, (Y/N)-chan! Do you want to go outside. We can pretend to be airplanes! *you chuckle at how cute he is*

Tokiya: *looks irritated* Aren't you old enough to walk, (Y/N)?  _Mou~ Toki~ It's fun! Please?_ *you look at him with puppy eyes* ... Fine... Just for two minutes. No more!  _Hai-Hai. Bring me up!_

Cecil: Anything for my princess... *kneels down so you can climb up*  _Y_ _osh! First stop to yours and Camus-sempai's room! I feel like annoying him!_ *he cringes* Ahh... Camus will know that I am not doing anything and then he will blow up...

Ren: Ohhh... Are you sure my Little lamb~ *lets you on his back* Because the destination will be my room. *starts running towards his room*  _Put me down. Now!_ *he starts laughing at your attempts to get off*

Otoya: Ehhh!!! Are you sure, (Y/N)? People might get the wrong idea. *rubs the back off his head in embarrassment*  _Then, let's go to the park. You can carry me there._ *you look at him with pleading eyes* H-hai... I guess thats okay...

Syo: Nani?! Why do you want a piggy back ride?  _Because it is fun Syo-kun!_ *he sighs* I give up. Here climb up. *he bends down so you can climb up*  _Let's go!!!_

Masato: *he is blushing like crazy and is frozen on the spot* *you start poking him*  _Masato-kun_ _? Masa-chan? Hello? Why do I have this feeling this happened before?_

Reiji: Of course, my girl~ *you set yourself on his back* Where do you wanna go first?  _Let's go to the rooftop!_ Aye-aye, Captain! *you laugh at his randomness*

Ranmaru: Fine. Get on. *you gasp* What's wrong?  _It is like the first time you have listened to me without shouting._ Tch. Get on before I change my mind.

Ai: *poker face* No.  _Why???_ My weight is lower than yours. I would crush beneath you. *you hit him on the back*  _Meanie! Are you calling me fat?!_ Well... You weigh - *you hit him harder*  _How do you know how much I weigh! You... You... closet pervet!_ *he continues to stare at you without any emotions while you shout nonsense at him*

Camus: ...Why do you want a piggy back ride?  _Ummm... because it is fun..._ *he sighs* I will call Ranmaru for you. The peasant needs to do some work.  _No... it's fine._ *your face looks down* *he kneels down in front of you* Get on.


	7. When they hear you sing...

_You were just sitting by the lake singing Mirai Chizu (or Poizon Kiss for Quartet Night characters). As you came to an end, you heard clapping behind you. You turned around to see your long-time crush behind you._

**Natsuki:** *smiles broadly* Amazing, (Y/N)-chan! You have a lovely voice~  _Tha-Thank you..._  You are so cute! *he lunges towards you to embrace you in a tight hug*  _Natsuki-san... I... I can’t breathe..._ Opps... Sorry, (Y/N)-chan. *he releases you immediately only to find you blushing*

 **Tokiya:** Do you like singing?  _H-Hai..._   You seem to be very goodat it. You sure you want to be a composer, not an idol? *gives one of his rare smiles and naturally you blush*  _I want to be a composer... so I can write songs for you to sing..._ *you look up to him while he tries to hide the faint blush dusting his cheeks*

 **Cecil:**  Princess~ It is like you have the gift of muses.  _Arigato, Cecil-san..._ No, don’t put ‘–san’ at the end of my name. Call me Cecil. *you blush at his attempts to be closer to you*  _Hai... Cecil-kun..._ *he sighs dramatically* Oh, well, I guess this is good enough for now.

 **Ren:** I didn’t know you were this good at singing, Little lamb~  _No... I... I was just singing for fun... It’s not much..._ Don’t be so modest, you are amazing at singing. *smiles seductively* Well, if you don’t think you are that good... *leans in to whisper in your ear* we can practice in my room... *you just stood there dumbfound with your face as red as a tomato*     

 **Otoya:**  *runs towards you* Wow! I didn’t know you were this incredible at singing, (Y/N)-chan! *you smile widely*  _Thank you for the compliment, Otoya-kun!_ *you give him a cute, closed-eye smile* Hahaha... *he starts laughing awkwardly to prevent you from seeing his blushing face*  

 **Syo:**  Isn’t that the song Nanami made for STARISH? Heh~ it sounds good in female version as well.  _Thank you, Syo-kun, but I prefer it when STARISH sings this... especially you..._ *you realise what you have just said and blush furiously. You look at him to see he is doing the same* *you both stand in awkward silence until you excuse yourself*  

 **Masato:**  You have a very beautiful voice, (Y/N)-san.  _This is nothing much... but, thank you, it’s means a lot coming out of an idol’s mouth._ *he smiles softly* You should consider being an idol. Not saying the songs you compose are worth any less... however, you will earn more attention if you become an idol.  _I am fine with composing songs and hearing your songs is enough for me..._ *he looks shocked for a second but gently pats your head, very unlike him*

 **Reiji:** Sugoi~ (Y/N)-chan~ I think your version of Poizon Kiss is better than Quartet Night’s! *you blush at his compliment*  _W-What are you saying? Quartet Night is very famous band because of your voices... I am nothing compared to you all..._ Kawii~ Stop being so humble, (Y/N)-chan! *hugs you very tightly*

 **Ranmaru:**  *talks politely, unusual for him* You are very good.  _Arigato... Ranmaru-san._ *awkward silence for a few moments*  _Are you going to release any songs with Quartet Night?_  *you try to break the silence but after asking this question he narrows his eyes* I prefer to sing individually. *you stare at his back as he walks away*    

 **Ai:** *looks at you blankly* Your voice is considered to be on an idol’s level despite being a composer. *you stare at him shock evident on your face since he rarely compliments anybody*  _T-Thank you... Ai-kun..._ However, your voice is a bit high for this song, you can try other songs created by Quartet Night. *you blush at his attempts to help you*  _That would be appreciated, Ai-kun..._ *you follow him towards the dorms*  

 **Camus:**  Poizon Kiss? You are good, fit for the Queen herself. *you witness him giving a soft smile and his ice-cold eyes are smiling as well for the first time, you couldn’t help but blush at his handsome face*  _Thank you for your compliment, Camus-san, but you are a lot more better..._ *he laughs at your words* Timid, are we? *you smile as well seeing him open up to you is a good sign*


	8. When you tell them you are pregnant...

_You sat in the corner of you and your boyfriend’s room, crying your heart out. What would happen to your future? What will your family think? What will your friends have to say about this? And most importantly... What would he say? Thinking about the possible reactions of your boyfriend terrified you. You glanced at the little plastic stick with a pink plus sign... You are going to keep this baby no matter what he says, even though you are only twenty years old._

_“I am back.” He entered the room to find you in a mess, “What happened (Y/N)?”_

_“I... I am pregnant.” You whispered in the thin air as a tiny drop of tear falls out of your eyes._

**Natsuki:** *he tries to say something but no words come out of his mouth, after what seems like an eternity he spoke* Kyaa~ Arigato, (Y/N)-chan!!! I can’t wait to see a little (Y/N) running around!!! *he hugs you tightly, then suddenly leaves you* I am sorry, (Y/N)-chan, I could have hurt both of you... *you have tears swelling in your eyes again, but this time, tears of joy*  _It’s okay, Natsuki, you won’t hurt anyone of us by displaying your affections towards us..._ *you hug him again while he rubs your back*  

 **Tokiya:**  *he stays still, very still. You can hear the tick-tock of the clock*  _I am very sorry... Tokiya... I should have..._ *you break into sobs again* Shhh... *he walks over to you and both of you sit on the bed with him deep in thought*  _Tokiya..._ We will get through this. I won’t leave you, (Y/N). I will play an influential part in the upbringing of this child. *he looks at you with a soft smile caressing his face; however, you knew that wasn’t the case. His eyes show that he is terrified by the news*

 **Cecil:**  *his mouth opens in shock, but, after a few moments his face breaks into a grin* I am soooo happy, Princess~ Oh the muses! I can’t believe I am going to be a father! *you sigh in relief when out of nowhere he picks you up, spinning you around* Hooray! I can’t believe it! This child will be the next king or queen after us! *he stops suddenly and puts you down*  _What’s wrong, Cecil?_  I apologise for my rash behaviour, (Y/N). Have you been to the doctor?  _No... I..._ What?! Hurry up! We have to see the doctor! *he starts panicking, however, the only thing in your mind is that he is not upset and you both will be fine* 

 **Ren:**  *shock is very evident on his face*  _Ren..._ How? When did this happen? Weren’t you on pills? *you were taken aback with his serious tone, you know he isn’t happy; not one bit. This caused you to breakdown umpteenth time.* I am sorry, Little lamb~ I didn’t mean to be so... harsh. *he tries to comfort you with no luck* Look, (Y/N), I am not angry. It is just a bit too much to take in. I... there is so much going on with my family... I don’t know what to do. However, I will try my best to keep my wife and baby safe. *you stop crying and look at him give a caring, not seductive, but caring smile*  _W-Wife???_ Yep. We are going to get married soon, K? After, our daughter is born. *winks at you, coming back to his normal self* 

 **Otoya:** *he is standing there gaping like a fish*  _Otoya, are you mad?_ *you spoke meekly, afraid of his answer* Mad? Me? I am the happiest man alive on earth! *you wipe away your tears at his comment and smile brightly towards him. He kneels down in front of you and gently rubs your now flat stomach* Ne. I am happy but are you okay with this? *his smile disappears from his face*  _Otoya... Why won’t I be happy if you are happy? I am happy that we are having a child together._ *his smile returns again* I want three...  _Huh?_ I said I want three children.  _Heh?!_ *you sat there with a blushing face as he continued to rub your stomach*     

 **Syo:**  Nani?! I think I misheard you... What did you say again? *you looked down at your feet and spoke in a voice below whisper*  _Y-You heard me right, Syo-kun, I... am pregnant..._ *tears rapidly start falling out of your eyes again while he just stands there trying to process the meaning behind your words* *after a few minutes, he hugs you like his life depended on it, you could feel your top getting wet by his tears* Gomen... Gomen... Gomenasai, (Y/N)... *after staying in the same position for a long time, he retreats and looks in your eyes with his own red, puffy eyes* I promise, I promise I will help you look after our baby... I won’t back away. *he forces a smile* How long till little Kurusu is born?  

 **Masato:** *this news hits him hard, different thoughts are running through his mind*  _Masato? Are you okay?_ I... I am thinking...  _I am very sorry, Masato, I will get out of your way... so you can continue to pursue your dream as the heir to Hijirikawa Financial Group... I and this child, we are not going to interfere..._ *he does something unexpected... he kisses you passionately and then withdraws* You are wrong... that was never my dream. My dream has always been to live with you forever, (Y/N)... and now that can finally come true... with the three of us. *you start crying again but this time because of happiness*    

 **Reiji:** *starts fangir-boying?* Oh my god! Oh my god! I am going to be a father! Thank you so much, my girl~ *all your negative thoughts are washed away as you accepted all his hugs and kisses without any complaint* Is it a girl or boy?  _What do you hope for, Reiji?_ Hmmm... I actually don’t mind what gender it is... However, a girl would be nice~  _Oh. I wanted a boy as sweet as you..._ Don’t worry, (Y/N)-chan, our second child might be a boy~ *he replied grinning from ear to ear but stopped when you choked on nothing at his boldness*  

 **Ranmaru:** *speaks in a rather soft voice, clearly worried* Hey, (Y/N), are you okay with this?  _That is what I wanted to ask you, Ranmaru?_ *you dreaded his response and couldn’t handle the silence that has engulfed the room* I can’t believe it. I... I couldn’t be happier... but, I... I am going to quit being an idol.  _Why?!_ *your question came out a bit raspy than imagined* Isn’t is obvious? I am going to take care of both of you. *tears started forming at his kindness that he rarely shows anybody* Are you okay? You hurt? Should I call a doctor? Should I... *you stopped his questions by kissing him*    

 **Ai:** *the emotionless man widened his eyes in surprise*  _Ai? Ai?_ Yes, (Y/N)?  _I am sorry, Ai..._ Don’t apologise. Take responsibility. I am assuming you haven’t been to a doctor? *worry adorns his face for the first time in his life*  _No... I just found out..._ *his worry turns into a frown* We are going. Now. Get ready.  _Are you mad, Ai?_ *he sighs then speaks* I am not mad, I am just... worried. I want to make sure both of you are safe and healthy... According to my data, you are only twenty years old. A young age to be a mother, so there are many risks... *he hugs you all of sudden while you pat his back to assure him everything is going to be fine*      

  **Camus:**  *he smiles genuinely* I can’t wait. *you smile back in response* By the way, why are you in a mess, (Y/N)?  _I thought... you are going to be mad..._ *he playfully bonks your head* Are you stupid, (Y/N)? Why would I be mad? In fact, I am the luckiest man alive in the world! I can’t wait to welcome the next Count or Countess~ *you giggle at his hidden playful nature, the next thing you know, he bends down to kiss your stomach and talks to his unborn child* Hello there, mini (Y/N). It’s going to be a long time till I meet you, therefore, I am asking you not to trouble your mother... *he looks at you* So, what did it say?  _It is telling you not to worry since we will be fine~_      

 


	9. When they see you naked by accident...

Natsuki: *smiles broadly* You are so cute, (Y/N)-chan!!! *you are blushing heavily* _Natsuki, I am not wearing anything right now... So mind leaving?_ Okay! *you sigh audibly at his innocence*

 

Tokiya: *blushes furiously* _Please leave now, Tokiya-kun..._ *you try to control your anger* *he closes his eyes* Please excuse me... And next time, please lock the door. *he leaves the room quietly*

 

Cecil: *stops moving and then suddenly collapses* _Cecil!_ *looks up from the floor at you, however, your body is now covered by a towel* _Are you okay, Cecil?_ *mumbles incoherently*

 

Ren: *a wolf like smile is plastered on his face* Nice body... Little Lamb~ *you blush, quickly wrapping the towel around you and shoving him out... his chuckles could be heared from the other side*

 

Otoya: *nose starts bleeding* _Otoya..._ I- I- I am so sorry, (Y/N)!!! *closes the door with a loud thud*

 

Syo: *his face puts a tomato to shame* (Y/N)... _Syo..._ *rushes out of your room... forgetting to close the door, you rush to close the door and hear him scream an apology from across the hall*

 

Masato: *frozen on the spot* _Get out, Masato!_ *you slam the door on his face*

 

Reiji: *his eyes grow wide* _Reiji!_ I am very sorry, (Y/N)-chan! *he closes the door and shouts from outside* I promise I didn't see a thing!!!

 

Ai: *his usual blank face* Please wear some clothes, (Y/N). According to my data, it is 16°C outside. You will catch a cold. *you throw your skirt at him* _Get out you pervert!_  


 

Ranmaru: *curses under his breath* _Ranmaru- Leave. Now._ *looks up at you with a glare* Lock the door next time. _You knock on the door next time._  


 

Camus: *his mouth is open wide*Ahhh... *you try to cover yourself* Where is Ajima, that peon? *he leaves looking for Cecil... apparently*


	10. When you ask them who they like...

_You couldn't hold it in your heart anymore... you had to tell him that you liked... no... loved him. But... what if he liked someone else... what if he didn't like you back... what if he already had a girlfriend you didn't know about... what if..._

_No! Before you confess you will ask him who he likes..._

 

Natsuki: Huh? *smiles widely* I love Piyo-chan! *you face-palm* _I meant a real person. Who do you like?_ Ohhh... You of course! *you blush* _I... I like you too..._  


 

Tokiya: As an idol, I shouldn't allow feelings to disrupt my work... *you pout cutely though you were dying inside* _But Tokiya... there must be someone you love or at least like..._ *tiny dust of blush lines his cheeks* Yeah... you... *he mumbles quietly but you heard him loud and clear* _I love you too..._  


 

Cecil: *wonders for a moment* I like... *you wait for his answer* ...everybody. *smiles genuinely* I love my family,  friends, fans... *speaks quietly* ...but I love you the most... *you hug him tightly* _Me too..._  


 

Ren: *smirks* Somebody is jealous~ *you blush madly* _No..._ *suddenly becomes serious* Forget it. I love you, nobody else. I thought my heart belonged to every girl but it turns out it's only you... *hugs you close*

 

Otoya: *blushes* I... I... *you sigh audibly knowing this will go nowhere* _I love you, 'k?_ *blushes more deeply* I have always loved you too, (Y/N)...

 

Syo: Nani?! Why would you want to know that? *you roll your eyes* _Maybe because I love you..._ Nani?! Are you serious?! I... love you too! _Stop shouting so much Syo..._  


 

Masato: *looks at you weirdly* I don't have time to love anyone... *tears start spilling out of your eyes and start to walk away* ...except you... *you turn around hastily* _Huh?_ *smiles at you* I love you, (Y/N).

 

Reiji: *blinks repeatedly and then laughs loudly* _I am serious?!_ What do you think, (Y/N)-chan? There is nobody else except you who I like as more than friends~ *you smile as he brings you in close to him*

 

Ranmaru: *blush dusts his face... a very rare event* What kind of question is that? *you are about to respond but he interrupts you* Jeez... I love you woman... *he tucks your head underneath his head so you don't see his red face*

 

Ai: *blank face as usual* What is love? *you mentally face-palm* _It's when you feel happy because the other person is happy... you feel the need to protect them, care for them..._ So basically what I feel for you. Is it love? *you blush at his straight-forwardness* _W-Who knows???_  


 

Camus: *replies immediately* I love my Queen... I am loyal to her. *you feel your heart breaking into pieces* But if you mean who I love as in I want to spend the rest of my life with... then... I imagine it is... you♥ *he smiles genuinely and kisses on your forehead*


	11. When they see your baby for the first time...

  
**Natsuki:** *he stares at his sleeping baby boy in your arms without commenting how cute it looks, very unlike him*  _Want to hold him, Natsuki?_ *he finally tears his gaze apart from the boy and holds his arms out* Hai, (Y/N)-chan... *you hand him his son gently, making sure to clearly explain how to hold him*  _What do you think, Natsuki?_ I don't know... I don't know how to describe how happy I am... *you smile whole-heartedly and give him hug as he wraps his arms around both of you*

 

  
**Tokiya:** *he was surprised when the doctors told him he has twin daughters to say the least, but now, the usually cool Tokiya is very terrified when you ask him to hold his girls*  _Tokiya, I will show you how to hold them. Don't worry. Here._ *you thoroughly explain the way his hands should be positioned on the head and back and demonstrate it as well* (Y/N), I think I will crush these tiny creatures... they are too fragile... *you laugh at his ridiculous fear while he tries to tell you that he is completely serious*

 

  
**Cecil:** *he had been very restless since you went into labour, however, when he finally saw you and his boy; he calmed down a bit* Good job, my princess~ *he kisses you on the forehead then caresses his son's face that is very similar to his own* Can I hold him?  _Of course, Cecil, he is yours too!_ *he takes the baby from your lap and settles it in his arms* What do you want to name him?  _You can choose, Cecil._ *he ponders for a moment before whispering* ...Shu... (A/N. Shu Sakamaki , Diabolik lovers, same voice actor for both of them)

 

  
**Ren:** *he congratulates you and hands you a red rose, then he moves his eyes to the tiny bundle wrapped in an orange blanket in your arms* Can I, Little lamb~? *you carefully hand him the bundle of joy* So a prince or a princess?  _A princess._ *he looks over to his little princess then mumbles something incoherent*  _What was that, Ren?_...I said that I have to put several locks on her door to prevent any perverts eyeing my daughter. *you giggle at the irony of his words*

 

  
**Otoya:** *he looks at his little girl with loving eyes* Kawaii... Kawaii isn't she, (Y/N)?  _Hai, just like you..._ *he removes the blanket from her head to see the same crimson hair he has*  _What should we name her, Otoya?_ You can choose, (Y/N).  _No... I don't know..._ *he looks out of the window at the white snow covering the city* ...Akayuki ...Akayuki Ittoki... It suits her. What do you think, (Y/N)?  _You are unbelievable, Otoya... I am very tired, mind watching over Akayuki..._ *he nods in reply as he takes Akayuki from you and sits near the window* (A/N. 'Aka' means 'red' while 'yuki' means snow, therefore, Akayuki; red snow)

 

  
**Syo:** *he is just as shocked as the time you told him you were pregnant, he tried to stop himself from shaking while holding his baby boy*  _Syo, stop shaking, you might drop Tadashi..._ Nani?! Why Tadashi?! *his loud voice woke Tadashi up who in return started to wail loudly*  _Syo..._ *your voice is dangerously low, you took the baby away from him, trying to calm him down... the fun has just started, oh boy...* (A/N. Tadashi Karino from Special A, again, same voice actors)

 

  
**Masato:** *you have rarely seen the calm and collected Masato freaked out, he was holding the little, blue-haired girl in his shaking arms, but what you didn't know was that he was worried if he is going to be good father unlike his own father*  _Masato... relax._ I am scared... *you raised an eyebrow at his words*  _And why are you 'scared'?_  Will she like me? Will I be good enough? *you softened your gaze...*  _Oh, Masato... You are going to be a wonderful father..._  


 

  
**Reiji:** *despite desiring a daughter, he has a son*  _Gomen, Reiji... It is a boy._ Why are you apologising, my girl~? I told you didn't I, it doesn't matter what gender the baby is.  _But..._ *he pulled you into a deep kiss, after a few moments he pulled away* I am just relieved that you and Kyouhei are safe and sound... *you would have started tearing up at his concern but you were more concerned about the fact that he has already named your son*  _Kyouhei. Kyouhei. What kind of name is it?_ Ehhhh... (Y/N), don't you like it? *you two started arguing about the names* (A/N. Kyouhei Takano from The Wallflower, same voice actor)

 

  
**Ranmaru:** *you could clearly see the tears spilling down his face and he wasn't even trying to hide them* Thank god... Thank god... You both are safe. *you went into labour three weeks earlier than scheduled, the doctors already informed him that there is a very high chance that the child might not survive... however, miracles do happen*  _Hai! We both are fine, Daddy!_ *he gently picked up his baby afraid that he might crush it* So a...?  _A girl, Ranmaru._ *he kissed her cheeks and then hugged you both against his chest, near his heart, afraid his happiness can be snatched away in a blink of an eye*

 

  
**Ai:** *he shows a lot of emotion for a robot as he looks at the pair of fraternal twin; a girl and boy* They are so cute. Very cute indeed.  _Of course they are, Ai. After all they look a lot like you._ Can I name them, (Y/N)?  _Go ahead, I can't of think of anything anyway..._ Aine for the girl and Aoi for the boy.  _Really? That's all you could come up? Both of them sound very similar to you name._ *he looks at you and pouts cutely, trying to emotionally blackmail you, you sigh*  _I guess these names are sweet..._ *he suddenly hugs you before he kisses Aine and Aoi on their forehead* (A/N. Aine is the name of the person who died and this lead to Ai being created, search on Wiki if you don't know. And as for Aoi, I got that from the cute guy who voices Ai, Aoi Shouta, he is adorable >_< *

 

  
**Camus:** *he couldn't be more glad that both of you are safe and sound*  _Camus... I am so happy..._ *he gives his heart-throbbing smile and looks down at the bundle of joy on your lap*  _Do you want to hold her, Camus?_ Hai... *you hand him his girl, making sure he is holding her properly* What do you want to call her, (Y/N)?  _You can do the honours._  *he looks at you to make sure you are okay with it, you nodded in response* How about... Natsume? I think it is a very elegant name.  _It is very sweet... Natsume._ *he kisses you before hugging Natsume close to his heart* (A/N. Natsume Asahina from Brothers Conflict because of the same voice actor, Natsume is a girl's name as well)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just re-uploading for now~


End file.
